projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted Woods Act II
|imageIcon=BlackBook|Rarity = common|TrueType = Books|Description = An old and worn play book.|SellsToMerchantPrice = 10|TypeFormat = Book}}The Haunted Woods Act II is a common book in Salt. Source * Abandoned Campsite tent * Trader Village table Other chapters * The Haunted Woods Act I * The Haunted Woods Act II * The Haunted Woods Act III * The Haunted Woods Act IV * The Haunted Woods Act V Text The sun rises over the treeline and the birds begin their melodies for the day. Emilia and Aiden awake and come out of their tent. Aiden: So, how did you sleep? Emilia: I slept just fine. How about yourself? Aiden: Eh, not too bad. I heard some odd sounds in the night though, but it was probably just some animals. Emilia: That's strange? What did it sound like? Aiden: Well, at first I thought I was hearing a deer. It sounded almost as if something was walking around outside, but then I realized that it wasn't so much walking as it was...dragging. Emilia: Dragging? Aiden: Yes, it kind of made this slow dragging sound across the forest floor. That went on for a good five to ten minutes before it stopped. Shortly afterward I kept thinking I heard people whispering, but then the wind would pick up and I wouldn't hear it anymore. I assume it was just my brain trying to make sense of the noise. Emilia: That's awfully creepy. I do hope we don't hear anything of that nature again. Aiden and Emilia spend the next few weeks hunting in the woods and exploring at their leisure. They decide to spend one more night at camp and then start making their way home. As Aiden and Emilia sit around their tent talking, a mysterious person emerges from the woods, dressed in black tattered clothes and a hood. He approaches their camp. Enter Stranger. Stranger: Erm...Excuse me. I hope I'm not intruding. I was wondering if you could be of some assistance? Emilia and Aiden glance at each other confused and with worried looks on their faces. Emilia: What...um...what can we do for you? Stranger: Well, I seem to have gotten myself lost, or rather lost someone. You see, I came across these woods a few days ago while traveling with a friend of mine. We decided to explore the area to see what we could find, but then something terrible happened. One night we made camp and I fell asleep. When I awoke in the morning, my friend had disappeared. I'm not sure where he would have run off to, but he had our map. I waited at camp for another day or so but he didn't show. I eventually decided to pick a direction and see if I could find my way home. Oh, that's terrible! we'd be more than happy to help you. My name is Emilia and this is Aiden. We were about to head out of these woods today. Would you like to join us for our journey? It's a few days travel from here but we have plenty of food and water. Stranger: That would be just lovely. Thank you, my dear. I'm going to gather some materials to make myself a bed. I'll be back shortly Exit Stranger. Aiden: You're not serious are you? Emilia: What do you mean? Aiden: About taking this man with us? We don't know who he is, where he came from, or anything about him! He could kill us in our sleep! Emilia: Oh he seems fine. You are just being paranoid. We'll keep a close eye on him just in case. Alright, but I don't like it. Emilia: Look, if he starts acting strange or anything, we'll just tell him we can no longer travel with him. Aiden: If you say so. End Act II Category:Books